onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/An awkward situation - Rayleigh at GR12 after Luffy's departure
Did it ever occur to you how Rayleigh's stay at Sabaody Archipelago can still be so comfortable after his presence has been compromised? During SA arc, after the last SHP member being sent away by Kuma (Luffy), whos left at the scene (GR12)? There's Kuma, Kizaru, Sentomaru and there's also the Dark King Rayleigh. If you think carefully, at that moment in time, its kind of an awkward situation for Rayleigh to be in. He revealed himself (confirming the rumor that Kizaru heard about the Dark King's presence in the archipelago) in order to help the SHP (Zoro to be exact) to escape a certain death or arrest by the marine admiral but then the very crew he's trying to aid was sent away from the scene by Kuma (with good intentions, of course). So I can see that after Luffy's departure, there's this awkward silence with each eyeballing the others. LOL, can Rayleigh go "Erm... now that the Straw Hats are gone, I'll be taking my leave. See ya and take care Kizaru-kun, fatso with the axe!" and just walk away? http://i662.photobucket.com/albums/uu344/light_pix/Onion6.gif OK, continuing on. The next thing we know was Rayleigh happily seated at Shakky's bar with Kuma appearing at the doorsteps. Much later, we see Rayleigh watching the events of Marineford war at a distance from the monitor screen, somewhere in the archipelago. We know immediately after the events of Marineford, he sets out to Amazon Lily to aid Luffy back to Marineford and then departed to Rusukaina to train with Luffy for about 1.5 years. And finally during the events of Straw Hat Reunion arc, Rayleigh was again seen at Shakky's bar awaiting the SHP to reunite and the very last action he did (out in the open) was to halt the marine troops from pursuing Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, AGAIN at the archipelago. So here's the matter. After Rayleigh's cover was broken (when he appear to save Zoro), disregarding how he got out from his awkward situation there, the marines seems did not pursue further and conduct a search for him at around the archipelago during the 1.5 years of his absence. This is evident by #Shakky's bar was not compromised #They (marines) were yet again surprised with his presence when he appear to halt their advance. Certainly with his job as a coater, flashing a picture of him and asking around should be enough to find any / some clues which may lead all the way to Shakky (or her bar) and/or his coating shop or his house (assuming he did NOT stay with Shakky). Also even after an admiral himself spotted Rayleigh, the top marine fellows did not do anything significant, like sending a significant person to following up at SA (about Rayleigh) or destroy/capture the Sunny. Were they really SO BUSY with other stuffs, so much so something as significant as Roger's right hand man's whereabouts or the SHP's flagship was known to be at SA were totally disregarded? p.s. A side thought I had this morning. About Law going after the super weapon in PH. "A '''SMILEY' person going after a SAD thing''". Is this statement coincidental or...? ^_^ Category:Blog posts